Distributed applications (e.g., web applications) can be used by entities to implement business processes. In some instances, a service provider can provide a variety of distributed applications to a variety of customers (e.g., entities and/or clients). Such distributed application can be a factor in the operation success of the entity. As such, the service provider may have an interest in ensuring that the distributed applications operate properly and efficiently for their customers (e.g., the entities and/or clients).